thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dining Hall
is the third episode of the second season and the 13th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary Alice discovers some very hard truths about her brother Tommy and Val is forced to dig into her past in order to help with his case. Meanwhile, relationships are tested as Margot and the AVI team have to navigate their current realities, and Ben and Rhys’ latest con may turn out to be a little too risky. Full Summary After hearing about the $3 million, Rhys tells Tommy that he underestimated him. Tommy wants to disappear for a while and he needs an entire new identity. Rhys says he's happy to help him, and only for the friends and family rate. Rhys asks if Alice will be okay with him disappearing. Alice and Tommy are drinking as she tells him that the money in his name is drug money from the Southland Cartel, meaning it's only a matter of time before Tommy will be killed by the Cartel or arrested by the feds. Tommy says he's sorry. He says he shouldn't have come. Alice says getting him under federal protection. She goes to call a friend with a contact at the FBI in the bedroom. Ben answers the call and Alice tells him she needs a favor for Tommy. She asks about Justine, but Ben tells her it's not the best time to ask favors from her now. Ben admits he lost the first target that Justine assigned to them, but he's willing to try. Alice wants to meet tonight, but as she returns to the living room, she finds that Tommy has disappeard, having left a note that reads "I'm sorry". Alice tells Ben that Tommy's gone. At AVI, Sophie tells Alice that she hasn't heard from Tommy. Danny says his number's disconnected, while Valerie has found out that if he's traveling, he's not doing it under his own name. Sophie has changed the passwords, but Alice asks her to check again if he's taken the money. Danny reminds them Tommy may have planted the keylogger. Sophie then says he took the money three minutes ago. Danny says he must have planted the keylogger. Alice says there's no point in tracking her brother, since he used them and clearly doesn't want to be saved. The others gave her concerned looks, so she says she'll keep looking. She gets up to call his former employers. Valerie tells Danny and Sophie to go to Margot, who has a new lead and another half million dollars. Danny and Sophie rather not go together, but since they don't want to admit their problem to Valerie, they leave together. At the hotel, Sophie wants to talk, but Danny says there's nothing to talk about. They're surprised when The Hammer answers the door, holding a gun. Margot appears and says she now pays The Hammer. She's disappointed that AVI sent the B team. Danny says he's been doing this longer than Alice, but Margot ignores him. Sophie and Danny enter the room. Margot tells Danny and Sophie that The Hammer will now cooperate with them. He doesn't know who hired him, but he does know how he was hired, so hopefully the B team is good enough to do something with that information. The Hammer asks if they know anything about the Ethereum network. Danny doesn't, but Sophie knows it facilitates payments through computer-generated cryptocurrency. The Hammer says that's how his clients remain private. He gets paid half upfront, half upon proof of death. Sophie says Ethereum transactions don't create a public footprint, but she might be able to trace the payment. Margot announces she's now part of the A team. She tells Danny to step it up. Justine arrives at Ben and Rhys's house and says that Kenji's disappeared. They say Kenji is not their guy. Thanks to the surveillance cameras, they have their big bad on video. They show the footage of a woman entering the freezer and putting them in a pouch. Justine zooms in and says that's a diplomatic pouch, meaning they can't go after her without creating an international incident. They have an image of her license plate, which Justine's almost afraid to run. Alice thinks they're wasting time since Tommy could be anywhere. Valerie suggests to get the police involved. She wants to call Nick. Alice says Nick won't do her any favors, but Valerie thinks he'd do it for her. Robin comes in to say that they have a walk in. Valerie and Alice meet with Theo Tasker. He's looking for Tommy Vaughan, who stole from him and his partners. Alice says they're looking for him, too, so they can't help him. Theo says he's happy to know that if he can't find her brother, he now knows where to find Alice and her friends. He tells them he'll see them soon and leaves. Having used the office's CCTV footage, Danny has found more on Theo. He's been arrested 12 times, but 0 convictions. According to federal prosecutors, he's a high-ranking member of the Southland Cartel. They will kill all of them if they don't give them Tommy. Alice says they don't have the manpower or resources to take on the Cartel, but Valerie has decided she's calling Nick. Sophie asks Danny who Nick is, but he's still mad at her and leaves with answering. Sophie does some online searching and finds and article about Valerie and Nick solving a cold case as detectives. Nick's being interviewed by Tammi Ingram in a TV studio. Many believe he'll be the next Chief of Police. Tammi asks if he has any idea why the number of shooting's down in L.A. He thinks it's because relationship-based policing works. As he talks about getting cops to be part of the community and building trust, he spots Valerie behind the camera and adds that in some cases, it's also about rebuilding trust. After the interview, Nick asks Valerie what she wants. She says she came here to offer him the Southland Cartel, which would almost certainly assure him the Chief of Police job. Valerie brings up Alice's brother. Nick's not surprised that Tommy's part of it, being the brother of the woman who stole his partner. Valerie says she left and they both know why. Valerie tells Nick about Tommy and his involvement with the Cartel. If Nick can find Tommy, she'll get Nick the Cartel. He'll see what he can do. Alice is working late as the elevator dings. She grabs her gun, but it's just Ben. They share a passionate kiss. They need to figure out a way to spend more time. Alice tells him about Tommy and the Cartel money. Ben came here to ask for a favor. He wants her to run the diplomatic plate. She wonders why Diaz can't do that. Ben says he likes the way she does it. He then notices a file on Margot on her desk. He asks if they're going after her. She says no. Ben tells her to focus on the Cartel, because Tommy's in real danger. Tommy's looking at earrings in a jewelry store. He wants an apology gift. He gets a call from Rhys, who tells him everything's ready. Tommy is now Albert Ollerman. Tommy tells Rhys he's buying an apology gift. Rhys asks him to give the phone to the professional. Rhys asks the saleswoman to tell him about the earrings. Vikki does so and Rhys closes a deal. Vikki returns the phone to Tommy. Rhys would advise him not to spend the money, but Tommy says he wouldn't have the money if it weren't for her. Robin brings a package for Sophie. Sophie's surprised and opens it as the rest of the team watches. It's the earrings. Danny knows they're from Tommy. Sophie tells Alice that they had dinner and apologizes. Alice says she has nothing to apologize for, and they now have their first lead. Ben tells Rhys that thanks to Alice, they now know who the diamant smuggler works for: Kohana Takashi, the Japanese consul general. They look at photos of the woman and Ben tells Rhys she's a widow with one son, Jesse. Rhys comes up with a new persona to approach Kohana. Ben says they need to convince her to use their restaurant as the new front of her operation. As they're coming up with a plan, Justine comes in and says that her boss said no. The FBI can't get caught investigating a consul general. Rhys and Ben says that since they're not FBI agents, they can run the con and leak enough to the press to force an arrest. Justine doesn't trust them. They'd be going rogue without any Bureau oversight, so she can't allow this as their handler. Which is why it just might work, she says. Alice is at the jewelry store to return the earrings. Vikki says it's a shame she doesn't like them since the buyer had such a hard time deciding he had to call a friend. Vikki says she's always been a sucker for a British accent. Rhys gets a call from Alice, but he declines as he's meeting with Tommy. He gives Tommy all the documents, including a ticket to Slovenia. Rhys tells him he doesn't have to do this. He's sure Alice can find a way to get him out of this. Tommy says he can't keep asking Alice to do that for him. Rhys understands that. Tommy pays Rhys, who hugs him and says Alice will forgive him eventually. He's sure the earrings helped. Before leaving, Tommy says they weren't for Alice. Sophie and Danny are arguing about her involvement with Tommy as they arrive at Margot's room. Margot's happy to see Sophie and the B team. Sophie tells Margot that she reverse-hacked the payment to The Hammer. It was made at a bank downtown. The bank has a camera system, but it's not accessible online. That means they have to break in and access the footage. Sophie says they'll have better luck if they hack into the feed so they can watch it anywhere. Danny says they'll watch the second payment, after the proof of death is submitted. All they need is to get a random finger as proof of death, and then wait for the person who hired the Hammer to show up. Margot wants to move forward quickly and tells Sophie and Danny to meet her at the bank at 9 AM tomorrow. She should be safe as long as The Hammer's on her side, unless she should be worried about whatever's going on between Danny and Sophie. They assure her it's nothing. Nick shows up in Valerie's office and admits she did well for herself. He also knows about the FBI investigation and comments that Alice can't stay out of trouble. Valerie says that was a long time ago. Alice is one of the good guys now. Nick says that is all due to Valerie then. He gives her a folder with information on where their investigation into the Southland Cartel stands. There's no sign of Tommy yet, but they'll find him. Rhys declines Alice's call as he, Ben, and Justine are figuring out a way to approach Kohana. The direct approach is out since she's impossible to get to. Rhys also declines Alice's call on Ben's phone. Ben says they can use Kohana's son Jesse, who's obsessed with anything new or exclusive. They're going to bait him with a dinner party. They'll invite all of his friends to The Dining Hall, an underground dining experience with artists, celebs, and taste makers. Inviting everyone but Jesse should lead him right to them. Ben's enjoying a coffee outside as he spots Jesse's car driving towards the house. He informs Rhys that Jesse's coming. The doorbell rings. Rhys thinks that was a little fast. He opens the door and sees Alice, who asks him where her brother is. Rhys says it's not a good time, but she barges in and starts calling for her brother. Ben can hear her through his earpiece. Alice asks Rhys if he's hiding or helping Tommy. Alice checks upstairs as Rhys tells her they have a mark on approach. She refuses to leave until she knows where her brother is. Ben tells Rhys to tell Alice, or their con will fail. Rhys tells Alice that he's traveling under the name of Albert Ollerman. Rhys tells Alice to go. The doorbell rings again, and as he turns around, Alice disappears. Rhys opens the door and Jesse asks him if this The Dining Hall. Rhys says that depends on who's asking. Jesse replies the consul general of Japan. Jesse reveals that the consul general is his mother and asks if they can come. Rhys says dinner's at 8. Jesse smiles and leaves. Ben has arrived and tells Rhys to spill the beans on his working with Tommy. Margot, Danny, Sophie, and The Hammer are in a surveillance van. Danny tells Margot, who's still referring to him as the B team, that he set all this up. Margot says she'll pose as a woman in need of a safety deposit box, which she needs to store her late husband's family heirlooms. Danny will be her security guard. The bank manager will escort Margot into his office, leaving Danny to hack into the footage, which will appear on the monitors inside the van. Margot and Danny get out of the van. Sophie then gives The Hammer a finger. She called a friend at the morgue since she didn't want him maiming some innocent woman. The Hammer says he didn't get her anything, but she says that's okay. Danny and Margot, wearing a wig, enter the bank. She keeps giving Danny instructions and walks over to the manager. Suddenly, Danny's briefcase starts smoking and he's floored by the security guards. Margot smiles at him and then goes to hack into the CCTV footage. Danny angrily enters the van and asks Margot what that was. Sophie and The Hammer are laughing. Margot says she couldn't trust him to hack the feed, so she did it herself. Thanks to her, he can see the look on his face when the security guards got him. Danny says they could have killed. Margot says he did great. All they have to do now is have The Hammer submit proof of death and wait for the payment to be made. Margot, Sophie, and The Hammer then leave to get lunch, leaving Danny with his precious equipment. Rhys tells Ben that he only charged Tommy the friends and family rate. Justine enters the house, which is being set up for the dinner party. She's all dressed up. The men comment on her expensive necklace. She says maybe her husband gave it to her and walks off. Valerie comes to Alice with Nick's information. The locations of the Cartel's main distribution centers coincide with Tommy's last employers. Sophie then comes in. She found out that Albert Ollerman is on a flight to Slovenia that's leaving LAX in two hours. Alice rushes off and says it's best if she goes alone. In the airport's parking structure, Tommy is confronted by Theo Tasker. Tommy acts as if he's happy to finally see him. He says he found out that that Kincaids had been skimming money of the top. He says he managed to get the money back. Theo knows they're dead, because he killed them. Tommy says he was hired to bring the money back. Theo tells him to open his bag. Tommy does so, but it's all papers and magazines instead of money. Tommy says he can explain, but Theo punches him to the ground. Theo aims his gun at Tommy's face and asks where the money is. Alice then arrives and asks Theo to put the gun down, holding him at gunpoint. He asks if she's going to kill him. She replies she'll only immobilize him with some strategic shots and then turns him over to the police. Theo says the people he works for will only send other people until they got their money. Alice says they can get him the money. She doesn't know where it is, but she will find it. It's in Theo's best interest to let her, because she assumes his bosses won't be too happy with him he shows up without it. Theo then puts his gun away and says he'll be in touch. He walks off. Tommy thanks Alice, who asks where the money is. Justine's surprised that Ben can actually cook. Ben says today is all about seduction. They're here to give Kohana a taste of what she's been missing since Kenji's gone. Kohana, her son, and a small entourage arrives at the dinner party. While Rhys starts drinking with Kohana, Ben prepares all of Kenji's dishes. Contary to his mother, Jesse isn't having fun. Justine picks up on it and walks over with a tray of drinks. Jesse checks out her cleavage as she passes. She offers him a drink, which he takes. The night goes on with more food and drinks. Kohana is getting drunk when Ben serves her fugu. Rhys tells her they have a network of suppliers throughout South-East Asia that can move anything. He feeds her more fugu. Jesse comes over. Kohana tells her son that she's enjoying herself. He notices that she's drunk and tells her it's time for her to go home. He takes her outside. Justine tells Rhys and Ben that she'll go and offer to give Kohana ride home, during which she may just tell Justine all she knows about the diamonds. As Ben and Rhys talk about how Kohana grabbed Rhys under the table, Jesse returns. He tells them that his mother is not the diamond broker. He is. He tells them to get rid of all the people here and tell him what they did to Kenji, or Yumi is going to kill them. Yumi discretely pulls out a gun and points it at Ben. Alice and Tommy are on the elevator. He says he only took the money to lead them away from Alice. She asks if he was running drugs for them. Tommy says no. He was only hired to make sure nobody was skimming money of the top. When he found out about the Kincaids, he asked for a cut, but he didn't know they were gonna get killed. The elevator arrives. Nick and police officers are waiting for Tommy. Tommy asks Alice what she did. Alice replies they're going to keep him safe. The officers arrest Tommy while Nick reads him his rights. Tommy keeps begging Alice not to do this, but she doesn't move. Sophie's working late as The Hammer arrives. He points out there's lots of glass and tells Sophie to move her desk, because she's an easy target where she is now. He came to give Sophe a gift. It's a very expensive bottle of bourbon. She says she can't accept that. The Hammer says she did something nice for him. He asks if she wants him to take the bottle away. She says no and takes the bottle, but she says they'll never be friends because of his profession. He says he doesn't have friends because of his profession. This is just him saying thanks. Danny shows up at Margot's room with a picture of the woman who showed up on the bank footage. Margot takes a look and claims she doesn't recognize the woman. Danny says the facial recognition software gave them nothing. She scoffs. He reminds her that she almost got him killed today, because those security guards thought it was a real bomb instead of a smoke bomb. She asks "poor B team" if he was frightened as she closes the door. He holds the door and says he was. He thought he was going to die while saving the life a mean, spiteful, ungrateful person. Margot wants to slap him, but he grabs her wrists and asks her to say his name. They then start kissing and undressing. They move over to the couch. Rhys and Ben are now alone with Jesse and Yumi. Jesse demands the truth. Ben gives them their real names and says they can be Jesse's new pipeline. Jesse wonders why he'd do that since they cost him $2 million in misshipments. Rhys says he can get Jesse $3 million in cash. Rhys tells Ben it belonged to Tommy Vaughan. He couldn't resist it. Rhys says it's in his car. Jesse says he's gonna need some collateral. He takes the knife, pokes the fugu waste with it, and stabs Rhys in the arm. Jesse then tells Ben to get the money out of the car. Ben says he'll be right back. Jesse tells him to hurry, because the fugu toxin will kill Rhys soon if he doesn't get to a hospital. Outside, Ben retrieves a gun from a hidden compartment in a statue. He then goes to Rhys's car and finds someone digging around in the trunk. Ben cautiously approaches with the gun and then finds Alice pointing a gun at him. They lower their guns. Alice says Rhys stole Tommy's money. Ben says he knows. Alice says she made a deal with the Cartel to give it back, but Ben says she can't. Ben says Rhys is gonna die if she takes the money now. Alice says Tommy's gonna die if she doesn't get the money. They both grab the bag and, unwilling to let their loved ones die, point their gun at each other. Cast 2x03AliceVaughan.png|Alice Vaughan 2x03BenjaminJones.png|Benjamin Jones 2x03DannyYoon.png|Danny Yoon 2x03ValerieAnderson.png|Valerie Anderson 2x03MargotBishop.png|Margot Bishop 2x03SophieNovak.png|Sophie Novak 2x03RhysGriffiths.png|Rhys Griffiths 2x03ThomasVaughan.png|Tommy Vaughan 2x03NicholasTurner.png|Nick Turner 2x03TheHammer.png|The Hammer 2x03TheoTasker.png|Theo Tasker 2x03KohanaTakashi.png|Kohana Takashi 2x03Yumi.png|Yumi 2x03JesseTakashi.png|Jesse Takashi 2x03JustineDiaz.png|Justine Diaz 2x03Vikki.png|Vikki 2x03TammiIngram.png|Tammi Ingram 2x03Robin.png|Robin Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths Guest Stars *T.R. Knight as Thomas Vaughan *Kevin Carroll as Nick Turner *Ismael Cruz Cordova as The Hammer *Langley Kirkwood as Theo Tasker *Rosalind Chao as Kohana Takashi *Cynthy Wu as Yumi *Abraham Lim as Jesse Takashi *Gina Torres as Agent Justine Diaz Co-Starring *Nicole Hayden as Vikki *Jamie Tompkins as Tammi Ingram *Nicole Pettis as Robin Cons and Cases Thomas Vaughan Tommy went to Rhys and asked him to make an entirely new identity for him and help him steal the $3 million. Rhys did so, but Theo Tasker, from the Southland Cartel, came to AVI looking for Tommy and the money. Rhys set up Tommy as Albert Ollerman and bought him a ticket to Slovenia. Valerie had her friend from the police, Nicholas Turner, give her information on where the police were in their investigation of the Southland Cartel. They learned that Tommy was working for the Cartel. As Tommy tried to get to his flight, he was confronted by Theo Tasker, who held a gun on Tommy. Tommy told him the Kincaids were skimming money off the top, but he had the money for Theo. He opened the bag and found that it was full of newspapers. He hit Tommy, but Alice appeared with her gun and suggested she get him the money, which would prevent him from getting killed. She then turned Tommy over to the police and went to get the money to pay the cartel so Tommy wouldn't die. However, she got into a confrontation with Ben over the money because Ben needed it to save Rhys. Margot Bishop Margot hired The Hammer to get his cooperation to find out who had hired him. Sophie had to track the transaction when they paid him the other half of the money, after he provided proof of death. When they learned that the deposit had been made in person at a bank, they had to access the CCTV from the bank to figure out who it was. Margot got into the bank and hacked the video footage, giving them a stream. Then The Hammer submitted proof of death to get the second payment. Danny then got a picture of the woman who submitted the payment and asked Margot if she knew who it was. Margot said she didn't. There were no matches from facial recognition. Contraband Bust After Kenji fled the country, Justine, Ben, and Rhys were stuck looking for another way to take down the contraband traffickers. The cameras Rhys had placed showed footage of a woman coming in to retrieve the diamonds from a fish. Justine recognized a folder she was carrying as a diplomatic pouch. Ben had Alice run the plate. The woman worked for Kohana Takashi, a diplomat. They developed a plan to open a new restaurant and used that to convince her to use them as her new front for contraband. Justine said the FBI didn't go for it, because they didn't want to get caught investigating a Japanese diplomat. Ben and Rhys suggested they do it and leak evidence to the press to force an arrest. When they learned that Takashi's son, Jesse, had an interest in exclusive events and items, they decided to lure him in with an exclusive dinner party. They invited everyone but him, which made him desperate to attend. He came to their place to demand an invitation. Ben cooked while Rhys charmed Kohana. Ben then served her fugu and said they had suppliers that could move anything. Just then, her son came by and said she was going back to the consulate because she was drunk. Jesse then came back in and said that he was the diamond broker, not his mother. He threatened them with his assassin, Yumi, if they didn't tell him what they did with Kenji. They offered him $3 million in exchange for letting them go. He sliced Rhys's arm, using the same knife used to cut the fugu, and sent Ben to get the money from Rhys's car. At the car, Ben found Alice, who was taking the money to give back to the Cartel. They had a confrontation over it. Music "What You Don't Do" - Lianne La Havas "Devil" - Niykee Heaton Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.41 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on September 18, 2016. *This episode takes place around May 18, as seen on the invitation for The Dining Hall. Gallery Episode Stills 2x03-1.jpg 2x03-2.jpg 2x03-3.jpg 2x03-4.jpg 2x03-5.jpg 2x03-6.jpg 2x03-7.jpg 2x03-8.jpg 2x03-9.jpg 2x03-10.jpg 2x03-11.jpg 2x03-12.jpg 2x03-13.jpg 2x03-14.jpg 2x03-15.jpg 2x03-16.jpg 2x03-17.jpg 2x03-18.jpg 2x03-19.jpg 2x03-20.jpg 2x03-21.jpg 2x03-22.jpg 2x03-23.jpg 2x03-24.jpg 2x03-25.jpg 2x03-26.jpg 2x03-27.jpg 2x03-28.jpg 2x03-29.jpg 2x03-30.jpg 2x03-31.jpg 2x03-32.jpg 2x03-33.jpg 2x03-34.jpg 2x03-35.jpg 2x03-36.jpg 2x03-37.jpg 2x03-38.jpg 2x03-39.jpg 2x03-40.jpg 2x03-41.jpg 2x03-42.jpg 2x03-43.jpg 2x03-44.jpg 2x03-45.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x03BTS1.jpg 2x03BTS2.jpg 2x03BTS3.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes